Special
by Shikima Hi Shishi Onna
Summary: Bella is working as a maid in the home of Tanya Denali when 3 guests arrive for the summer. rated M because I don't know where the story is going, possible Lemons, slight OOC, AH.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Bella is working as a maid in the home of Tanya Denali when 3 guests arrive for the summer.**

**A/N: This is my first story ever so be gentle. LOL but seriously I would appreciate any feedback I can get. I will be updating this off and on for the next week and depending on the feedback I get I may continue it.** **This story will start out just in Bella's POV, but I have "plans" to write in at least Edwards perspective as well. Keep in mind this is just a jumping off point a little background info if you will.**

Prologue

I've never been anyone special; I just worked for the special people. Specifically I worked for Tanya Denali, who at this point in life was more like a friend to me than in fact, my boss. Especially since she never acted like my boss, she left that to her parents and opted to just be a friend to me.

My father and mother both died in a car crash when I was 8 years old, and have been on my own ever since. Most of the foster parents I stayed with were only in it for the money, but most of the time I had 3 square meals so I didn't complain much. The one thing that losing my parents taught me was to take everything in stride, everything happened for a reason.

So here I was, working as a maid for the Denali family. I've worked for them for 2 years now, since I turned 18. I know I said that Tanya was more like a friend than a boss, but I know my place. I know I am no one special and that suits me just fine, I don't like to be the center of attention.

The staff and I were preparing for some guests to arrive. Jasper Whitlock, Emmet Cullen, and Edward Cullen would be staying for the duration of the summer. The three of them hadn't visited since I started working here so I had no idea what sort of people they would be. From the sounds of it from the staff (who mind you could have simply been jealous of their stature in life) they were your typical stuck up rich kids.

No matter what sort of men they were they were set to arrive in 2 days and Tanya insisted that everything be perfect.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the characters, people places or things.**

Chapter 1

The VIPs were set to arrive on Wednesday, June 17th in the afternoon, two days from today.

Monday:

The entire staff (even the season only staff) had been brought in to prepare the house for the Whitlock and Cullen family. Rooms were being made up, areas of the house that were never used were being cleaned, in all honesty it looked like chaos in the house there were just too many people for my liking and it would likely only get worse once they'd arrived.

So far I am resigned to believe that having these three here will cause nothing but more work for me and the staff and was not looking forward to it one bit.

After looking around to be sure everyone was attending to their assigned tasks I decided to take my lunch break in the cottage that I lived in on the property. It is a lovely stone cottage with a beautiful garden in front that is maintained by the gardening staff. It was close enough to the house that if there was a problem or emergency I could get there quickly, but far enough that I had plenty of privacy.

Once I got into my cottage I lit the fireplace that sat in the center of the living room, even though it was the beginning of summer the evening would still be a bit chilly in my cabin and lighting the fire early was the only way to keep it warm. I made myself a ham and cheese sandwich and poured myself a glass of milk.

After eating my lunch I pulled out the list of things that still needed to be done. Tanya really didn't like telling me what to do but she had no choice while her parents were out of town so she begrudgingly gave me a list of all the things that the staff needed to have done before the guests arrived.

After glancing over the list in my hand I made my way back to the main house with the list in my hand trying to decide what else should be done today. The kitchen still needed to be stocked but I felt that would be better left for tomorrow so that the food would stay fresher longer, I would do the shopping myself so that all of the favorites of the men that were visiting would not be forgotten. Everything would be as perfect as Tanya wanted I would not let down my boss, and most of all I would not let down my friend.

After doling out the rest of the chores that needed to be done today, I began working to clean out the library and make it presentable. I spent a lot of time in here besides my cabin it was one area that I felt completely at home. Thankfully the Denali's didn't mind me reading in here and even invited me to read any of the books in the house. Really I was the only person that used this room, I loved to read, but I have to admit that I did have a habit of leaving a lot of the book lying around. That habit of mine was now biting me in the ass, Tanya's parents wanted the library cleaned and the books organized, it seems one of the young men was an avid reader and they wanted him to feel comfortable and have this space for himself.

About 2 hours after I started on my task in the library I was done. Everything was as clean and organized as if the house was brand new.

I was dusting myself off when Tanya knocked on the door to the library, which was ridiculous because this was her house but she insisted on knocking anyway when I was in the library. I told her to come in, and when she did she gave me a smile.

"Hello Bella," she said in her wind chiming voice.

"Evening Tanya, how is everything looking today?" I replied.

"Oh Bella, everything is coming along wonderfully, but really you've been working yourself too hard. We brought in the extra help so that the staff wouldn't be overworked. I swear sometimes you make me feel like a slave driver." She said in jest.

I blushed, even though I knew she was kidding, I also knew she was right. I had put a lot of pressure on the staff to get everything done in time.

"Tanya? Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course Bella, anything, anything at all" she proclaimed.

"Well I realize that it is short notice, and I know that the two Mr. Cullens and Mr. Whitlock will be coming Wednesday, but I was really hoping I could have that day off. My friend Alice just got back into town from New York and I would really like to see her." I pleaded.

"Well Bella…I'm not sure my parents would like it… but they aren't here are they? And we have more than enough staff for the rest of the week to help tend to the gentlemen."

"Oh thank you thank you Tanya! I wouldn't have asked but she'll only be here for a few days and then she will be flitting off again. Oh you are so wonderful." I said as I hugged her.

She chuckled, "Oh Bella, what will we do with you? Did you truly think I would say 'no' after all the hard work you've been doing?"

"Well I don't know, I figured with the gentlemen coming it would be a long shot." I sighed.

"Really Bella, as much as I love you, this house will not fall apart if you are gone for one or two days!" She said as she poked me in the stomach (which actually hurt a great deal).

I just giggled at her.

"In all seriousness Bella, enjoy Wednesday, you deserve the day off." She demanded as she left the room.

I went throughout the large home, which was really more of a mansion but the Denali's didn't like it called that, checking on everyone that was doing the tasks that were given to them. When someone was closed to done I invited them down to have some supper and then dismissed them for the evening. By 7:30 everyone was gone and the house was finally quiet.

I went into the music room to speak to Tanya one last time before I called it a night as well.

I knocked.

"Come in Bella" Tanya said to the door.

"Evening again Tanya, I was just coming to check and see if there was anything else you needed before I headed over to my cabin."

"Some tea would be nice," she said looking uncomfortable, "And I wouldn't mind if you joined me for a cup." She added.

"I will get you some tea right away." I said as I turned out of the music room.

After I returned with the tea Tanya and I sat talking, she told me a bit about the young men that would be staying in the house soon. I could tell she was worried about making them happy and impressing them.

"Oh Bella, my parents will kill me if everything isn't just perfect." She cried.

"Tanya, you have my word that everything that is within my power will go without a hitch. You are such a good friend to me, I wouldn't have it any other way than perfect for you" I smiled.

"OH BELLA!" she exclaimed, "You are so wonderful, I don't know how this house ever got on without you, and you are without a doubt my very best friend."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you are one of my very best friends too" I sighed, "But we both should really be getting to bed now, it's already 10:00 in the evening and I have to be up very early to go to the farmers market and the grocery store."

"You're right Bella, I didn't even realize what time it was," she yawned.

"Goodnight Tanya, I will see you in the morning before I leave." I said giving her a hug.

I walked slowly down to my cabin, it was warmer than usual but the breeze still had a bit of a chill to it. I simply enjoyed the feel of the wind on my skin as I made my way to my little home. The wind felt and smelled wonderful, the gardeners had been here today so the lawn was freshly mowed and the trees trimmed. Everything looked so perfect and serene. I was very calm after I reached my cabin, and was happy I had eaten in the main house with the others, I was too tired to cook anything now. I took a long hot shower to relax my muscles staying there until the water began the cool. I extinguished the beautiful fire after watching it for a moment and deciding I was ready for sleep.

~**Dream**~

_I was running through the field by my house. I didn't know whether I was running from something or to something. I felt frightened and safe at the same time. Then I ran into something, hard. I stopped to see what the object that put itself in my path was. Or rather who it would seem. As I looked I saw the most magnificent color of green looking up at me. With the green was the most exquisite hair I had ever seen, it was bronze and slightly disheveled. I could not see the face of this person with the glorious emerald eyes. Then I panicked remembering I had been running from…or to something, I didn't know. Could I have been running from him? No surely I was running to him…_

~**End Dream**~

Tuesday:

I woke up with the sunrise, very confused about the dream I had just had. Tanya had described all the men that were coming to visit, but I had never seen them so it seems my subconscious decided that it would try and sort out what they looked like…which clearly didn't work so well for my faceless(except for eyes) dream.

I quickly got in the shower and got ready for my day. I put my hair up and wore a pair of jeans and a tank top since I would be going into town today.

At about a quarter to 7 I started to make my way to the house so I could great the staff that was returning. I made sure everyone had some breakfast and knew what time lunch would be. After everyone had arrived and was informed I gave everyone their assignments for the morning and told them I would be back after lunch. A few questions were asked about how things were to be done and I answered them quickly and thoroughly afterwards everyone went about their duties.

I was turning to walk out of the kitchen when I heard Tanya chuckling. I walked to her to find out what exactly was so funny.

"Bella, you really are a godsend aren't you?" she said still laughing.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Tanya, what on earth is so funny" I said getting a little frustrated.

"You are so organized, and have everything so well under control. As I said last night I don't know how this house functioned before you came." She said.

"Well with this many on the staff right now if I wasn't organized everything would be in total chaos." I blushed as I said this.

"Oh I know Bella, I was just stating and obvious fact, you are wonderful, and I don't know what we'd do if you ever quit." She claimed.

"Like I would ever quit…but you may fire me if you don't get the shopping done today, so if you don't need anything from me right now I'll be going to the store." I joked.

"No I'm fine, hurry back though; it's always so odd being here alone with just the rest of the staff."

"You could go speak with Jacob, he's out tending to the horses right now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company. Maybe he'll take you on one of the trails." I suggested.

"I think I might just do that…" She glowed.

It was a half hour drive to the market; mostly because my truck was so slow 55 mph was as fast as it would go.

When I got there I saw Mike Newton, one of the local farmers, placing some produce on his cart to be sold.

"Oh heya Bella!" he said excitedly.

"Hi Mike, how's business?"

"Can't complain, the strawberries are really great this year." He suggested.

"Well that's good, I'll need a 3 pounds of them if you have that much." I asked.

"I'll get them bagged for you anything else?"

I gave him the list of produce that I needed and he got everything bagged up and put in a basket for me. Then I moved to the next few carts to get the rest of the produce that Mike didn't have today.

It was about 11 o'clock when I finally left the farmers market with four baskets full of the freshest produce you can buy. I got back in my truck and made my way to the grocery store which was another 20 minutes away.

When I got to the grocery store I pulled out the list I had and skimmed over it laying out a plan to get in and out as quickly as possible. I picked up the pasta, frozen pizzas, ice cream and various other oddities that the young men requested. I was done shopping in about 45 minutes and started to head home.

It was around 1 o'clock when I got home, I had some of the staff that had finished with their lunch help unload my truck, while I quickly ate some lunch myself.

The groceries and produce were almost all put away by the time I was done eating so I went around inspecting the work that had been done this morning and afternoon. I was surprised to see that all the rooms were done and clean and that the only room left was the music room.

It took me much longer to get the music room organized than the library but I worked straight through without break. It was 5 hours later that I heard Tanya at the door.

"Bella, I dismissed the staff for the evening, everyone is having dinner, you should join them." She told me.

"I will be done in here in about 15 minutes; I'll have my dinner then." I informed.

"Alright, but then you should get ready for your day off. Will you be leaving in the morning or tonight?" she asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it, I'll probably leave tonight."

"Well then I'll introduce you to the guests once you get back tomorrow night." She said, more as a question than a statement.

"That is fine with me, if you would rather I wait until morning so that you can introduce me then I will."

"No no Bella, don't be silly have a good time." She said giggling at me.

With that she left the room and I finished my work.

Back at my cabin I was packing a small bag with things I would need tomorrow. Alice wasn't back yet but I had a key and she wouldn't mind me being there when she got in, in fact she'd probably be bouncing up and down about it.

The drive to Alice's apartment was only 20 minutes from the house so it was a quick drive. I quickly got up to the door, unlocked it and let myself in.

I set my things in what used to be my bedroom, which Alice still insisted that it was, and surveyed the apartment. It was being kept clean by a cleaning service that the apartment building employed. To be honest I hated cleaning services they never did that good of a job.

After having a glass of water, I went to bed. Sleeping here was so easy, this had been my home for so long and I think it always will be in a lot of ways.

**A/N: Ok so chapter 1 is done, I tried to make it long, I think I succeeded. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the characters, people places or things.**

**A/N at the bottom. Read it after you read the chapter though.**

Chapter 2:

Wednesday:

**BPOV**

I woke up in the very familiar setting of Alice's apartment, and there was a faint smell of coffee coming from a short distance away. I took a quick shower, got dressed and made my way for the kitchen.

The moment Alice saw me she stopped what she was doing, and began assaulting me with a hug. All I could do was laugh.

"Bella, Bella I missed you so much!" She was practically yelling.

"Calm down Alice, it's only been a month." I laughed.

"I missed you so much. We must go shopping immediately."

"Alright Alice, anything you want, I've got the whole day off. I just need to be home just after Tanya and her guests have their supper. Apparently I need to meet them." I rolled my eyes as I said this.

"Why do you need to meet them? It's not like they'll want to know you…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry Bella; you know I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just you know how most people in their position in life are." She apologized.

I just laughed as she tried making up for the harsh comment she had made. I wasn't upset though, she was right. The only reason they needed to know me was if they needed something, apart from that I would simply be like furniture to them.

"Alice, you know you're right, there isn't any reason for you to be apologizing." I soothed.

"I guess, I just didn't think before I spoke, I really didn't mean it. Who knows maybe they won't be like that."

"Yeah ok Alice" I laughed at the comment she made. There was a better chance that they would be stuck up and not care about my presence at all than any other option there was.

"So where do you want to go Alice."

"Well I'm starved, I was thinking breakfast first then we could go to the mall." Alice said with a twinkle in her eye as she mentioned the mall.

"Well let's get to it then. You know you will only think you missed out on something if we don't get to the mall when they open" I poked at Alice; she just pouted, then smiled.

After that we spent the rest of the day shopping, joking, and catching up on what happened while Alice was away.

**EPOV**

The plane trip to New Hampshire was uneventful, just how I like it. Emmet slept most of the way, Jasper looked out the window in contemplative silence, and I read A Spell for Chameleon while listening to piano compositions on my IPod.

The three of us were roped into this trip because Tanya's parents had extended an invite that Carlisle and Esme could not accept, so they sent us instead and Jasper was coming too because he needed to get away and Emmett was convinced I'd be a total bore all summer. I think it also had something to do with Tanya having some ridiculous infatuation with me, as she's has ever since we were younger.

It was about a forty minute drive from the airport to Casa Denali as the family liked it to be called. Tanya sent a driver to pick us up, I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the gesture, it's not like we couldn't have taken a cab, but she insisted on a driver picking us up when we were making the travel arraignments and wouldn't take no for an answer. I swear if I have to spend this entire vacation dealing with her fawning all over me I'll go insane. I'd never hurt her feelings but after a while it gets a bit intolerable dealing with her throwing herself at me. With any luck there will be somewhere in or near the house I could escape to.

When we arrived at the house Tanya was outside with about 10 people that were part of the staff. I once again rolled my eyes; no doubt they were out there to get our bags and to show how _important_ Tanya wanted to be seen as. All I could think was _Oh this is a fantastic start to my vacation, it'll only get worse from here._

"Good afternoon gentleman" Tanya greeted the three of us warmly.

"Good afternoon" We said in unison.

"How has your summer been so far Tanya? Staying out of trouble?" Emmett asked.

"Of course Emmett, but I don't hold much hope that you are doing the same" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"HAHA, well what fun would that be?" Emmett bellowed.

"So true Emmett…for you that is." She replied laughingly.

"Hello Tanya" I said, not wanting to be rude, "This is Jasper our friend."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper, and welcome." Tanya said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Tanya, and thank you for welcoming me to your home, and might I say it's very lovely." Jasper stated sincerely.

"Thank you." Tanya said. "And Edward, it's lovely to see you again, it's been too long."

I nodded and smiled at Tanya. I really don't like to have a lot of contact with her; she gets encouraged by the littlest things. Last year at Christmas I got her a painting, not because I wanted to, but because my parents said it was the polite and kind thing to do. She followed me around the rest of Christmas break because "it was so sweet" and she wanted to show her gratitude. I just wanted to do the right thing, mostly by my parents and not so much by her. So what would have normally been a nice relaxing Christmas break from med school was more annoying than anything I could have imagined, and now it's going to be two months of the same. _Great._

After we had all said our greetings Tanya had asked the staff to show us to our rooms. Emmett's and Jaspers rooms were right next to each other on the left side of the long hallway and mine was across from theirs on the right.

"My room is right down the hall if you should need anything." Tanya informed us.

We all nodded and she continued.

"The head of staff lives out in the cabin in the field behind the house, and she can be here within minutes if there is anything urgent that you need. She is not here at the moment, but you'll be able to meet her after dinner tonight. Lunch will be served as soon as you are settled and ready." She finished.

"Great I'm starved!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett you just ate on the plane." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but that was like forever ago bro, I could eat a horse." Emmett replied.

Tanya giggled at our exchanged and then interrupted. "There are horses in the stables, but they are for riding not eating." She scolded Emmett while trying to hold back a smile and laughter.

I really have nothing against Tanya. Once you get past her throwing herself at me she really is very nice. It's just not easy to get past her advances, and when I try to be her friend she once again gets far too encouraged, so it's just safer if I'm indifferent towards her.

We all parted ways, Emmett and Jasper into their rooms, me into mine and Tanya down the stairs. I decided to get cleaned up before lunch. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Then I proceeded to unpack my things. I should try and get comfortable here we were going to be here a while. After unpacking I left my room and knocked on Emmett's door.

"Come in" Emmett called.

"Hey Emmett, how's it going?"

"Not bad bro, getting ready to head down for some food, you coming?" He asked

"Yeah I guess I will." I acquiesced.

"Oh come on Edward. She's not that bad, and you promised we'd have fun no matter what, remember?" Emmett reminded me.

"I know Emmett, I know. I just hope this trip isn't as bad as Christmas. I really do just want to relax this summer, especially after the semester I had." I stated.

"I'll try and keep her off you bro; things will be great this summer. We'll get out of this house, it'll be like staying in a hotel, and we'll just show up to shower, eat and sleep. Ok?" He pleaded.

"Alright" I said skeptically.

Lunch was uneventful. We had fruit bowls, sandwiches and soup. Delicious really, but thankfully uneventful.

I decided to take a look around, I found the music room which made me happy, I've always liked music and they had a piano. I made a mental note to ask the head of staff if the piano was in tune. I didn't want to ask Tanya, it would just create a situation I didn't want to deal with. I decided to get some fresh air and visit the stables, and take a walk around the grounds.

I had lost track of time and Tanya sent someone out to find me for dinner. I knew it was getting late from watching the sun begin to set, but it was so beautiful outside that the thought of going back inside was heartbreaking. I follow Gustav, the person Tanya had sent to find me, back into the house. I went upstairs to wash my hands and face for dinner, pulled on a grey sweater and went down to the dining room.

Dinner was quiet and didn't take very long. I was apparently the last person to come to the table so all that was left to do was eat. There was potatoes, carrots, some salad, pasta, rice, and ham and chicken. There was a lot of food but I had no doubt Emmett could do a magic trick and make it all disappear.

After dinner was finished Tanya invited us into the living room for some dessert. We sat and spoke for a while until we heard the door open and close. Tanya got up to great whoever it was that had just come in without knocking. And then I saw her.

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME!!! I really had to end it here. Don't worry though, I plan on uploading Chapter 3 tomorrow (Wednesday). So you guys get this chapter early, and then another tomorrow. I know this is kind of a short chapter but mostly I just wanted to get a little background info in and give Edward's perspective about his little vacation to his own personal hell (or so he thinks). Just to let you know yes this is all human. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Knowing that people actually want to read my story has helped me to keep writing. Thank you all so much.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, sorry for being evil last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. You guys are so awesome. FYI I was going to upload something as an April Fools joke but I decided you guys have waited long enough for this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or Twilight.**

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I was trying to be quiet walking into the house. I wanted to try and make it to my cabin before having to meet the house guests, but I swear Tanya was listening for me to come in. She greeted me at the door.

"Hello Bella! Did you have a nice day off?" Tanya asked.

"Oh well yes I did, I'm a bit tired though, would you mind if I went to my cabin for a minute before meeting your guests?" I asked, well practically begged was more like it.

"Um Bella…" she trailed off looking at the large doorway to the living room.

I followed her line of sight and saw three men begin to come into the doorway. The first was large and muscular with a big welcoming grin on his face (not what I was expecting at all), the second was smaller with blonde hair, he smiled and nodded in my direction. I returned the glance. Then the third was there with the others. Beautiful bronze hair, green piercing eyes, he looked like a god. Not as big as the first but still very muscular and toned. I tried to catch my breath as I saw him, but then everything just went black.

**EPOV**

She was magnificent. Her wavy brown hair, the most beautiful ivory skin I have ever seen, and brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. I could get lost in those eyes. She was looking at my brother and Jasper and then her gaze switch to me. I took a deep breath as her eyes locked on mine. Then her eyes closed and she started falling to the floor.

I didn't know what was happening; I just had this urge to get to her, to stop her from falling. Somehow I managed to make it to her before she hit the floor. Tanya instructed me to lay her on the couch.

"Does this happen a lot Tanya?" I asked her genuinely curious.

"No, I've never seen Bella faint. I hope she is alright." She said worried. Tanya was worried? Worried about someone that worked for her. That was odd. Maybe she actually made friends with this young woman that was still in my arms.

Suddenly she began coming to. She seemed confused to be lying down. She looked at Tanya and then back at me and began to blush. I was still holding her at this point.

"Um could you put me down please?" She said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper, but I heard her.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to fall again." I joked and gave her a smile.

"Yes please." She whispered.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Bella are you alright?" Tanya said with worry still in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine. I am more embarrassed than anything else. I haven't eaten in a while today, I guess that must be the reason I fainted. I'm so sorry. How embarrassing to have you all meet me this way." She said speaking to Emmett, Jasper, and I.

"Don't worry about it. It will just give us a funny story for later." Emmett said. I'm assuming he was trying to be reassuring, but it's just made her blush this incredible shade of red.

I was in awe of her all over again. She smiled and continued speaking after Emmett had finished.

"Well my name is Bella and I'm head of staff here at the house. My cabin is just out back. If you should need anything, don't hesitate to stop by or give the cabin a call, the extension to reach me from any house phone is 1143." She finished, seeming proud of herself for getting through all of that without fainting again.

No one said anything for a few seconds; I assume they were waiting to watch her faint again or something. So I responded to her.

"Thank you very much Bella." I said trying to sound like the sight of her didn't take my breath away.

"It's my job." Bella joked. "Now if there isn't anything else you need I will be heading to my cabin now."

"That sounds like a good idea Bella." Tanya soothed. "Edward?" She called.

"Yes?" I responded

"Would you mind following Bella to her cabin, I don't want her to faint on the way there and be alone?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind, I was planning on going for a walk anyway." I said.

"That really isn't necessary, I'm sure it won't happen again." Bella protested.

"It's really no trouble, as I said I was going to go for a walk anyway, so really it's on my way if you think about it." I smiled.

She looked as if she was going to protest again, but then thought better off it.

We walked in almost complete silence to her cabin. Just as she said she didn't faint again. We were at the gate when she turned to speak to me.

"Thank you very much Mr. Cullen." She said formally. Which made me a bit sad; I had hoped she wouldn't address me so formally. Then I remembered, she worked here, she felt she had to and I hadn't indicated that she could call me Edward.

"Please call me Edward" I said, stepping forward involuntarily.

"Alright, thank you Edward. Would you like to come in for coffee or tea?" She asked.

"Sure" I was opening the gate for her as I said this. She blushed.

"That's my job." She said watching me open the gate.

"Well it is your day off still isn't it?" I smiled

"Technically, but I always view it as when I come back from being out I'm back at work. No matter how much work is home to me…And now I'm babbling so I'm going to shut up now." She blushed again. I wanted to rub my fingers along her cheek when she blushed, to feel the warmth surging up into her cheeks. I felt my hand begin to lift and before I could stop myself I was touching her face. She lowered her head at my touch and I quickly retracted my hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that" I lied.

"It's fine. Let's get some tea, it's getting cold out here, I'll put some in a thermos for you to take on your walk." She said quickly regaining her professional composure from earlier.

We walked into the house and she showed me to the small kitchen. I sat at the table while she quickly got some water on the stove to boil. She came over to the table with a box of tea bags for me to choose from.

"I'll have some of the chamomile. I don't want to be kept up all night by caffeine." I claimed. _I'd rather be kept up all night by Bella._

"So what brings you to New Hampshire, Mr. Cullen?" She asked distractedly.

"Bella I told you to please call me Edward." I said to her as I got up from the table to stand by her at the counter.

She blushed again. "I'm sorry Edward, force of habit I guess. But the question is still the same, what brings you here?" She asked again, this time she was looking at me.

My breath caught in my throat before I answered. I began coughing and she quickly got me a bottle of water.

"Sorry" I managed to cough out. "I'm here on vacation from medical school."

"Vacation?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes vacation. I'm in my first year of medical school; well actually I'll be starting my second year after this summer. I had a difficult semester and needed a vacation." I stated.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to imply…I'm sure you're very…I'm really sorry." She stammered.

"It's fine. To be honest this wasn't my first choice for a vacation spot. My parents insisted that Emmet and I come and we dragged Jasper along." I laughed.

"Well I'm sure you will like it here. Tanya has tried to make sure everything is to your liking and that the three of you are happy." She said professionally.

"I'm sure she has." I said with a bit of venom in my words, partially because Bella wouldn't relax and partially because I'm sure Tanya did exactly as she said which upset me more than it should of.

"I hope you didn't have to work to much harder to prepare for us coming." I said, realizing why Tanya trying to make sure everything was perfect upset me.

"Well Tanya brought in a lot of help so no, not too much more than usual." She said nonchalantly.

"Well that makes me feel better at least. You know I'm starting to think maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all." The words came out of my mouth before I realized it. I was going to try and recover but she began blushing and I lost all train of thought.

"Bella…" I started. "I'm sorry that was a bit forward of me, I had no right to…" she interrupted me.

"It's ok, I understand, I feel the same. I thought you three were going to be some snobby over-privileged snobs…" she trailed. "I'm sorry that was completely out of line…"

"It's fine, let's just call it even shall we?" I asked, smiling at her again.

"Alright" she said as the tea pot began to whistle.

I went back to where I was sitting at the table while she poured the tea into a porcelain pot and put two bags of chamomile tea in it to steep. She brought the pot and some cups and saucers over to the table and sat down.

"Bella, you are friends with Tanya right?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Well I'd like it if we could be friends too." I stated hopefully.

"You're the boss." She said holding back a giggle.

I rolled my eyes.

While we drank our tea we talked about books. I asked her to tell me a bit about herself. I learned that she spent her childhood in foster homes because her parents died in a car accident when she was 8 years old. When she told me this she had tears threatening to break free from her eyes and I wanted desperately to hold her, to comfort her, to do something besides sip my tea and pretend I was fine that she had to go through the death of her parents and had been alone. I know that not what it seemed like I felt, but that's what I felt I was doing, and it felt wrong.

It was getting late and the tea was cold when I noticed she was yawning a lot.

"I'm sorry. I'm keeping you awake. I should go it's getting late." I said. Part of me was hoping she wouldn't want me to leave, the other part realized how ridiculous it was to want this person that I had just met to ask me to stay with her tonight. So I got up and put my jacket on before she could protest or agree.

"Alright Mr. Cu-er Edward…"She corrected and trailed off.

I laughed, "Good let's keep it as Edward. I will see you tomorrow?" I asked more hopeful than I should be.

"Same place, same bad channel." She laughed and walked me to the door.

My body once again acting of its own volition decided to lean down and hug her. To my surprise and delight, she hugged me back. It didn't seem like she was hugging me because she felt like she had to, it seemed like she wanted to hug me to.

"I'm sorry; sometimes I have no control over touching faces and hugging." I joked. "Seriously though, if I do something like hug you and you don't want me to just stop me, you don't have to play along I won't get upset or run and tell Tanya. I'm not like that Bella. I really meant it when I said I would like to be your friend."

"I know. I didn't mind the hug, it was nice." She said and leaned up to me and kissed me on my cheek. I was dumbfounded. Before her kiss left my cheek I placed a kiss on her cheek as well. Then we just starred at each other for what seemed like forever, until she broke the silence.

"Do you want me to walk you up to the main house?" she asked seeming confused.

"No, wouldn't want you to faint. I'd feel horrible if that happened." I said sarcastically and winked at her.

"Alright well I should get some sleep then, Goodnight Edward." She said.

"Goodnight Bella" I said and shut the door.

She was amazing, intelligent, beautiful, and everything that I have ever wanted in a woman. She wouldn't want me though. For one thing she would probably feel it was inappropriate and for another she was friends with Tanya and probably knew how Tanya felt about me, and for the last thing I was pretty well damaged. Relationships with people that are in med school with you never end well, and I learned that the hard way. I was drawn to Bella though, and it wasn't just physical, from the moment I was in the same room with her, from the moment I set eyes on her she has been all I can think about. I think she felt it too; she kissed me on the cheek. That wasn't my body acting involuntarily that time that was her. Maybe she was drawn to me too.

I made it to the house and up to my room. I quickly got changed, got a book to read and climbed into bed. I drifted off to sleep while trying to read, but all I could think about was her…

BPOV

He left. I could still feel where his lips had been on my cheek. I don't know why I had wanted to kiss him on the cheek, I just couldn't stop myself. I started cleaning up the kitchen and recapping the night. I hadn't expecting Emmett and Jasper to be so nice, and I certainly hadn't expected to faint at the mere sight of Edward. Thankfully they had believed what I said about not eating and didn't press the issue. Once I was done cleaning the kitchen I moved to my bedroom.

I set my clothes out for the morning, then got in for a shower. I kept remembering the evening, every smile, every sigh, and every time he made me blush. He must think I'm part tomato, I spent most of the evening red. I got dressed for bed, and went to find a book to read. I layed in bed reading, but all my thoughts came back to him. I slowly drifted off to sleep with a vision of him smiling at me in my head, that glorious crooked smile that made my heart feel like it was going to burst.

**A/N: SEE!? I am not completely evil. I could have waited 8 chapters before they even met. TeeHee. Well I hope you guys liked it, and I hope it was worth the wait. I know every author says this but, please review. It really does keep me motivated. I'm less motivated when all I get are alerts. The next chapters will hopefully move the story line along, more people will meet (I think) and good stuff. I love all of you that have stuck with me this far, hopefully I wont disappoint. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so I owe any of you that are bothering to continue reading this a massive apology. The thing is I'm a college student, and well things got crazy at school. I really wanted to be able to write so many updates, but everything that was going on I couldn't get a moment to figure out what was going to happen next in the story. So I'm very sorry. The good news is I should have more time to write because Wednesday is my last day of Spring semester, YAY! So without further ado here is the update.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the characters, people places or things; I only own the little universe I've created for them in my head. Have a nice visit.**

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Thursday, June 18

My alarm went off at 5am and I slowly started opening my eyes. Thankfully the sun was not yet out. I began getting out of bed to take a shower and get ready for my day at work.

At around 6am I was done getting dressed and eating breakfast. I decided since I didn't have to be at work until around 7 I would go for a walk.

The sun was just beginning to rise when I got to the stables. As I was petting one of the horses the day before suddenly came flooding through my head. To be completely honest I wasn't sure that the images of last night were real or if I had imagined it all. Edward. Was Edward real or some figment of my imagination? No he had to be real, I'm not that creative.

It was early but I started heading towards the house to begin my day of work. Work, I had to remind myself that for his stay here I worked for him; I worked for all of them. I opened the kitchen door and began greeting the kitchen staff. As my eyes made it around the room, there he was.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." I said cheerfully.

"Gooooooood morning, Miss Swan," Emmett bellowed.

"Well aren't you cheerful in the mornings," I said, more of a statement, not a question.

Emmett shrugged and continued to eat his cereal.

"By the way, _Bella_, call me Emmett" He said really pronouncing my first name to make sure I got it.

"Alright, I can do that. It would probably get confusing anyway if I called you and your brother Mr. Cullen." I said mostly to myself since Emmett seemed to be off in cartoon land. I decided that now was as good as any to begin my day at work.

I hadn't seen Edward all day, which did nothing to stop my thoughts that he might have been some sort of hallucination.

It was about 1 in the afternoon now and I decided it was time for a break. I wasn't hungry though so I decided I'd just go down to the library and read for a while.

The moment I walked in I was frozen in place. He was real…he had just been in the library the whole time? I decided that standing there and gawking at him wasn't the most polite thing to do, so I started turning around to leave, but then I heard him clear his throat gently. Crap, I thought.

"Good afternoon Bella" he said kindly.

I just smiled at him because apparently my vocal cords chose this moment for their break too.

"Come to do some reading?" he smirked at me.

"Yes, but I didn't know you were in here. I'll just come back later…" I said before I realized how horrible that must have sounded.

He furrowed his brow, "I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh, right I'm sorry, I won't be back then. I'm sorry again." I said, a bit ashamed and wondering if this was the same man I had spoken to in my cabin last night. He seemed so different.

"Bella!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I said professionally.

"Wow, I should be the one apologizing Bella. I didn't mean for you not to come back. I meant I didn't want you to go." He said in what seemed an almost pleading voice.

"But you just said…" I began but was interrupted.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out. I really would like you to stay. I enjoyed our talk last night, and meant it when I said I wanted to be friends…" he trailed off.

We stood in silence for a while before either of us said anything.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment. I was actually about to leave when I saw you in the doorway." He said.

"Oh well don't let me keep you, I was just taking a break. I should probably just get back to work anyway.

"Would you like to go riding with me Bella?"

"Oh well, I really shouldn't, I'm supposed to be working and well it's too hot to go riding right now." I said to him.

"Perhaps you'll join me later?" He persisted.

"Sure. The sun shouldn't be as hot around 3 and I should be done working around 4. I'll meet you by the stables around then?" I asked.

"That sounds wonderful. Maybe you can make me some more tea afterwards?" He said hopeful.

"Sure, but if I want to be done on time I should get back to work, enjoy your reading." I said as I left the library.

I continued working, cleaning various rooms, making sure that plans that had been made were in order. Tanya has been planning something, she won't tell me what exactly, but I know it's a party. I assume it's to welcome her guests, especially since she is planning everything herself, I'm just supposed to make sure everything stays in order. At about 3:45 I was done with everything I had to do for the day and began making my way back to the stables to get two horses ready.

At about 4:15 I had the horses ready and was tying them to the barn. I decided to wait for a while longer. I know when I read I completely lose track of time sometimes, so I assume this is what happened to Edward. Or at least I hoped that was it. Another part of me figured he realized that he had no business hanging out with the help.

**EPOV**

It is 4:15 and Tanya keeps babbling about a party that she's throwing. I honestly couldn't care less, I just wanted to get out to the stables and go horseback riding with Bella.

"Tanya, all of your plans sound great. I'm sure everything will be wonderful." I said to her, not knowing what she was talking about really.

"It will be Eddie!" she said. Ugh, she called me Eddie, one of the many reasons that her and I would never be anything but acquaintances.

"I'm kind of tired though so I'm going to go read outside for a bit" I said attempting to evade any further conversation.

"Alright, have fun." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Once I had made it out of the house, I saw the stable in the distance. As I made it closer I could see Bella sitting on the ground up against the stables reading a book. I couldn't help but laugh; she seemed so comfortable sitting there.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long?" I asked as I approached her. She jumped and I thought for sure that she had hit her head. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to startle you." I said apologetically.

"No it's fine, it gets so quiet out here sometimes, and it would be easy to scare me even if I wasn't reading." She said laughing.

"Well are you ready to go then?" I asked.

"Yup, the horses are all ready to go" she stated.

"You know I would have been more than happy to help get them ready, you didn't have to do it." I said.

"I know but you were running late, I didn't mind." She began to blush.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you blushing?" I asked. I really shouldn't have asked, it would probably only embarrass her more, but I had to know.

"Well um, I'm not sure. I guess because I didn't want to you to know that I noticed you were late, but then my stupid face had to light up and give me away." She babbled.

"Well that's just silly, I was late Bella. And I am sorry for being late. I ran into Tanya on my way out of the house and she started babbling about some party she's throwing. It took me a while to get away. I'm so sorry." I said.

"There is no need to be sorry. It's not like I had some other plans or anything. Plus I got to read some." She said smiling at me.

I love her smile. It is so sweet and caring. I could get lost in the depths of her eyes all the time, but when she smiled her eyes got deeper and just sucked me in and I begin to lose the ability to think straight.

We got on the horses and began riding. We rode mostly in silence, until we can to a spot on the trail and she asked if I wanted to see the most beautiful place on the property.

"I'd love to see it." I told her.

"It's just a short way from here, follow me." She said.

I followed her for about 5 more minutes until she stopped and turned to me.

"Go ahead of me. The effect will be better that way." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

There was a waterfall, nothing large but large enough you could stand under it. Also there was a beautiful little lake that the waterfall flowed into, and the area where I was standing was a small meadow. There were trees, flowers, it was not only the most beautiful place on the property it was also the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. With Bella here with me it was even more beautiful.

She didn't say anything for a long while. We had tied the horses up on some short branches and just sat at the edge of the lake. I found myself watching her watch the waterfall, and I wondered what she was thinking about. All I could think of was her, she had me completely mesmerized and I couldn't figure out why. I'd only just met her and the thought of being apart sent an aching feeling straight to my heart.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" Was all that came out.

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?" She asked.

She turned her head to look at me. The wind blew her hair around her face and before I knew what I was doing I reached my hand out to move her hair out of her face. She blushed at my touch. It felt as if there was something pulling me towards her; I cupped my hand around her crimson cheek before dropping it. Her skin was so soft and the absence of it beneath my hand caused an almost burning sensation.

"We should get going Bella. It's starting to get dark." Was all I could say after a long moment of looking into her eyes and her looking into mine.

"Yeah, you're right. Dinner should be ready by now also." Bella stated as she got up from the side of the lake. She seemed a bit frustrated or upset about something. I was internally kicking myself for my lack of control. At least I hadn't kissed her like I wanted to, that would probably just make her even more upset.

After untying and getting back on our horses we began our ride back up to the stables. We both rode slower this time. Sunset really was beautiful, and with Bella here it was just that much more perfect. I didn't know what I was going to do about the pull I felt but I knew I couldn't stay away from her. I could be her friend if nothing else. I would be in her life as her friend; I could be content just being near her even if she didn't feel the same.

**A/N: Well there is chapter 4. I'm not entirely pleased with it. That's why it took me so long to actually get it done. I need a wall to bounce ideas off of and just maybe someone to tell me "no that's stupid, you should do this instead." I get stuck sometimes and I'll just stare at my computer for a while until I have to get up.**

**Ok enough of my ramblings about writers block. What kind of doctor would you like to have Edward want to be? I really want your opinions. Also if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see happen in the story let me know, I already have a rough outline for the story (of course it doesn't always follow) but if I really like something I'll use it AND give credit to whoever suggested it. Thanks again for being so patient, I know I promised this chapter sooner but it just wasn't ready. Please review, they really do help. (I'm trying to get chapter 5 started now).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the characters, people places or things; I only own the little universe I've created for them in my head. Have a nice visit.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

We rode back to the stables in the same silence that we'd spent most of the afternoon in. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a little odd that neither of us really felt the need to speak. The afternoon was beautiful, I am really glad that Edward asked me to tag along, if he hadn't I would have missed the spectacular sunset, the warm breeze, and last but certainly not least the fantastic company.

Even though I've only known him a day, which wasn't enough time to know anyone really, I already felt calm and comfortable with him. I can only hope that he has the same feeling toward me. I knew that our time together was more or less inappropriate, but he approached me, it would have been rude of me to turn him down. I knew nothing could ever be between us but I decided to enjoy his company while he continued to offer it.

We arrived at the stable and began to put the horses away. Then we walked up to the house in silence. Silence until we heard everyone inside. I suddenly didn't think it would be such a good idea for us to walk in at the same time.

"You go on in, I-I need to grab something from my cabin." I said nervously.

"I can walk you, if you'd like?" Edward asked confusedly.

"No no, I can manage; I'll be inside in a moment."

"Alright, shall I tell them you're on your way?" He asked resigned.

"NO!" I said a little too loudly.

"O…K… I'll see you in a few then." Edward said, clearly confused again.

I couldn't blame him for being confused. I don't know why I didn't want everyone to see us walk in together. I'm sure no one would have thought anything of it, just that we bumped into each other on the way to the house. I just didn't want to end my evening with Edward by seeing everyone in the house. I wanted to keep our spending time together a secret. The staff would scold me telling me it wasn't smart to get involved. I already knew that though. Why was I being so stupid? Next time he asks to do something I should just politely decline and let that be the end of it. Of course that is assuming that there will be a next time.

After getting a light jacket I went up to the main house to eat with everyone. Tanya always insisted that we all eat together, so who was I to say no and not show up just because I was suddenly uncomfortable with another person that was in attendance.

"Hello everyone." I said smiling as I walked into the kitchen. I was greeted warmly by everyone at the table.

As I looked around to see where I was to sit I saw there was only one seat left, (That'll teach me to be late) right next to Edward. I sighed as I took my seat.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked me in a hushed whisper.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit tired from the day."

"Oh I'm sorry." He seemed to say mostly to himself.

"Tanya?" I called, choosing to ignore the apology that didn't really seem for me.

"Yes Bella?" She replied.

"I have somewhat of a favor to ask. A friend of mine is having some work done in her apartment and needs a place to stay. She'll be staying with me in my cabin, if that's alright?" I asked.

"Of course Bella, you know you don't need to ask." Tanya stated. "This seems as good a time as any to let you all know I'll be leaving in the morning." She continued.

Everyone seemed a bit surprised to hear this, especially since Edward, Emmett and Jasper had just arrived.

"My parents need me to meet them in Alaska. There is some family matter that we must attend to." Tanya continued.

"How long will you be away?" I asked politely.

"For at least one week possibly more. We don't know how long it will take, but I will try and get back as soon as possible. I will probably be gone before everyone is awake, including you Bella. So I will say my 'good byes' right after dinner." Said Tanya.

Tanya seemed a bit sad about having to leave but I couldn't figure out why. She usually loved going away with her family.

"I'll be sure to keep the house running smooth as always in your absence Tanya." I told her.

Dinner was quiet and uneventful after that. Emmett told a few jokes, we all laughed. I think that occasionally we were laughing more _at_ Emmett than _with_ him. I couldn't seem to stop my mind from running away from me. Thoughts of this afternoon by the waterfall with Edward. Everything seemed so seamless with him. We just sat mostly in silence, but it was extremely comfortable. I felt safe with him, and like my life would never be the same once he left. Edward and I had just met, but it seems as though we've always known each other. I shook these thoughts from my head; there will be time for daydreaming back in my cabin. Alice will be coming soon and once she gets here there will be no time for _quiet_ contemplation.

**Alright so I'm horrible and awful and can't believe it's taken me this long to get this chapter (if you can call it that). It's kind of filler. I more wrote it to set some things in motion. I need some feedback on whether you want me to continue this story. I'm finally getting back on track with what's going on. I'm going to write the rest of the night. I know this chapter is short, like I said it's a transitional one. The next chapter is pretty much written I just need to type it out and edit. You can review and or PM me with your thoughts, I'll respond asap (which will be almost right away).**

**Oh and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I don't have a beta sooooo yeah. Hope you enjoyed. :-D**


End file.
